Cartoon Cops Dating Service script
by Tiggerola
Summary: Sally Sue has taken upon herself to be a matchmaker for cartoons, starting with Kurama and Raven! To avoid mentioning the dreaded word 'date,' she sets them up together on a 'mission.' But, the false case mysteriously turns real! KuramaxRavenxHiei
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Links to fan arts in profile  
Cameos from Chip and Dales Rescue Rangers, Inspector Gadget, Spiral, Inuyasha, Disney Land, Labyrinth, Muppet Babies, DragonBall Z, Slayers, and Gargoyles.

* * *

Welcome to the grand opening of CCDS! *although this was a while ago, but here's exclusive footage just for you!*

So after the whole Malchior deal on Teen Titans, Sally Sue decided to get to work right away instead of waiting for Raven to try and break Starfire and Robin up. With the first couple in mind, Sally Sue knows that she needs to be cunning to pull this off. She has it undercover and presented without mentioning the dreaded word…DATE! The setting is a normal building with a normal waiting room like at a doctor's or dentist's office. Raven is sitting reading Edgar Allen Poe. Next to her is a red-head male looking at the latest issue of Better Homes&Gardens.

*read, read, read*

*crickets chirping*

Sally Sue: hmmm, this isn't working…on to step 2!

Secretary: Raven, Kurama *the red-head beside her*, you may be seen now.

*They are told directions and start walking down a loooooong corridor*

*silence*

*glance at each other at different times, but mostly looking straight ahead*

*finally reach their destination and knock on the door, hear 'come in' and Kurama opens and lets Raven go first*

Sally Sue is sitting at a professional desk. (For those who are keeping up with the YYH fanfic, Kurama does not know that Leilani is really Sally Sue, since that was her character set up for the show and he never learned her real identity. She also acts more dignified than Leilani *reasons why will be revealed when my fanfic is finished*.)

Sally Sue: Please have a seat.

*they sit in the chairs in font of the desk*

SallySue: Raven, Kurama *nodding to each* I trust you've met.

*they look away and try not to blush*

Sally Sue: Uh-huh, so you are probably wondering why the Cartoon Cop's Division of Spies (they don't know what CCDS on their invitations stood for, heehee) have called you here today. There is a mission, should you choose to accept it, that we need the two of you to work on together, we believe that your combined powers could prove very useful in this assignment. In the event of success, you will both receive rewards of pradingoms (a highly desired treat for cartoons, none of them can resist it)

Kurama: *monotone* I will do what I can to help.

Raven: *with little enthusiasm* Just tell me what to do.

Sally Sue: Good that's the Spirit! Now you two just sit here and chat while I grab the file…and I do want to hear talking! *leaves to a back room*

*silence*

*their eyes roam towards each other and meet*

Kurama: (thinking: what an intriguing character, I must discover supplementary knowledge about her) Hi.

Raven: Uh, hi.

Kurama: I noticed you were reading Poe earlier, are you in to poetry?

Raven: (inside thinking: Wow! He actually looked at me and noticed me!) *monotone* Yes. And you?

Kurama: I enjoy reading, poetry is included.

Raven: What are your special abilities?

Kurama: (pulls out a rose to show her) Plants.

Raven: (thinks: how sweet, he's offering me a rose!) *monotone* Great, if we get in a bind, we can escape with flattery.

Kurama: (stands up and demonstrates his Rose Whip)

Raven: O.o *monotone* Great.

Kurama: And what can you do? (about to sit down, but Raven uses her powers to make the chair slip out from under him and he falls on the floor) *rubbing rear* Impressive!

*Kurama sits in the chair, silence prevails, Sally Sue gives up waiting and returns*

Sally Sue: Ok, here's a picture of the suspect and what information we have on him, I want you to learn whatever else you can. There is a hot tip that he will be at the Malt Shop around 3 today. For your first assignment, I want you to go there and pretend you're sharing a soda to cover up your true motives.

Raven: What?

Kurama: Where?

Sally Sue: *sigh* Here are directions, I suggest you negotiate a strategy before the time arrives.

Kurama & Raven: Ok *exit*

Sally Sue: *looks around* What happened to my office!?!?!

What will happen next? Will Kurama and Raven actually hit it off? Will it last? What other couples could Sally Sue have in mind next to victimize?


	2. Chapter 2

2:47 pm at the Malt Shop with hip 50's hop music jiving in the bg:

Kurama and Raven walk into the parlor and up to the counter.

Kurama: We'll take a Malt, what flavor would you like, Raven?

Raven: I'll just take an herbal tea.

2:48 pm in the back room of the Malt Shop:

Sally Sue is dressed up like a cook and madly mixing bananas, ice cream and sodas while laughing maniacally.

Sally Sue: HAHAHA! *pulls out a bottle of love potion and taps a few drops in* I know this is a bit of cheating, but they'll thank me for it later. It's just a light dose so it will only last temporarily, but after it wears off they'll realize they discovered their true feelings for each other! HAHAHA *whips up a beautiful sugary masterpiece and sprinkles it with sugar and tops it with a cherry*

2:52 pm at a booth in the Malt Shop:

A fancy ice cream soda adorns the middle of the table with two straws protruding in opposite directions from one another. Kurama and Raven rest their arms on the table with the fancy ice cream soda hiding their hands. Raven lifts her arms bringing to her lips a cup of All Herbal Tea that rests in her hands. Kurama acts similarly with his own cup.

Raven: I suppose the ice cream soda wasn't needed.

Kurama: It's just for show.

*They continue to simultaneously sip*

2:56 pm still in the Malt Shop:

A bell rings as the door at the entrance opens. In walks Hiei. Kurama and Raven shift their eyes to survey the newcomer, seeing it is Hiei, Kurama immediately turns his head to face out the window. Hiei looks around and notices Kurama and walks up to their booth.

Hiei: Why Kurama, imagine finding you here of all places.

Kurama: ^^;;; Well heh heh you know…

Hiei: It looks like you decided to start Dating…

*Hiyono pops up to spin and twirl and sing for her big cameo* Outside the window, Kira kira kira ki, Sally Sue falls down, from a leafy waving tree.

The three look outside with the sound of rustling bushes for a moment, but having missed seeing the actual fall of Sally Sue, brush it off as nothing and turn back to each other.

Hiei: As I was saying, good for you…why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend?

Suddenly Raven sprays out the All Herbal Tea in her mouth with eyes popped wide open, Kurama is now drenched.

Raven: Now look here! Two people can sit down around a bowl of ice cream with out being a couple!!!

Kurama: *sigh* *wiping off face with napkin* If you must know Hiei, we are undercover on a mission at the moment.

Raven: *out the side of her mouth* Kurama! He could be with the suspect.

Kurama: Don't worry, I trust him. *scoots over on the bench* Come sit Hiei, we need to look inconspicuous. *Hiei sits by Kurama* I trust you have a reason for finding me here.

Hiei: Of course. I thought you would find it interesting to know of strange occurrences taking place in Demon World at the moment.

Kurama: Ah, you will have to inform me later when it won't distract my attention. In the meantime, would you care to eat this ice cream? Neither Raven nor I care for it at the moment.

Hiei: *eyeing teasingly Hiei-style* Did I ruin your appetite? *pokes at the mountain* What is it anyway?

Kurama: It's like the snow from Yukina's village, but with an immense sugar proportion…kind of like "sweet snow," you know?

Hiei: hm… *starts to sample it*

2:59 pm Outside in the bushes under a leafy waving tree:

Sally Sue: NO! My plans are ruined!!! ToT That was meant for Kurama and Raven to share!

2:59 pm at the Booth after Hiei ponders over the Fancy Ice Cream Soda:

Hiei: Hmmmm! This is extraordinary stuff.

Kurama: Yes, it could probably even cool that hot temper of yours on a stressful day ^^;

Hiei: THAT'S IT! *Slams Table causing Kurama and Raven to chibi-fy and flip backwards like Peanuts characters* I HAVE FOUND MY TRUE LOVE!!!

Kurama and Raven: Oro? O.o

Hiei: *wraps arms around the fancy bowl and draws the mountain of fancy ice cream into the spot directly in front of him at the booth* This "sweet snow" you call ice cream!

Kurama and Raven anime fall in place.

Raven: *out of patience* eh. What time is it?

Kurama: *looking at watch* 3:01

Raven: hm……

Will the expected suspect show up? Will Kurama and Raven discover Sally Sue's devious plot? Is Hiei now forever bound by the bonds of love to fancy ice cream sodas?


	3. Chapter 3

3:05 pm at an extremely uneventful Malt Shop:

Kurama and Raven look at each other seriously while Hiei is overindulging himself in the mountain of a fancy ice cream soda.

Raven: I would have expected the suspect to have shown up by now. Do you still have the stuff on him?

Kurama: Naturally *slides envelope across table*

Raven: *reading* Name-Ditz; Cartoon-Starred in an episode of Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers; Problem-Information file deleted for unknown reasons, lead to believe may be for sinister reasons; Goal-Must recover lost information and locate Ditz before the episode makes it's way to DVD…this message will self destruct? *shrugs off the last line and throws it over her shoulder*

*The crumpled note lands on a root beer float and sinks to the bottom. The float is delivered to an older bald man that happens to be the Chief of Police from the cartoon Inspector Gadget.*

Chief: Aw, how nice it is to have a day off…No missions, No Gadget, and NO exploding self destruct notes!

Kurama: Perhaps it would be better to find him after questioning his co-stars. I expect they would remember his profile information and may provide a clue to where he had gone too.

Raven: *looking at the picture* We're looking for an orange blob, that shouldn't be too hard to find. *hands picture to Kurama*

Kurama: Hm, he might be able to blend in with a few creatures from Demon World, Hiei, didn't you say there was something interesting going on there?

Hiei: *drunk off of ice cream and love serum* Hic! Huh? …possibly…

Kurama: *handing over photo* There wouldn't by chance be a fellow involved that looked like this would there?

Hiei: *HIC* Uh? Hey… That there is… *HIC*…a pretty good picture *arm waves trying to point to it, but bends in manners that are not humanly nor Hiei-ly possible* it really captures my good side!

*Kurama and Raven eye Hiei alertly as Hiei starts to turn orange. Raven stands and uses her power over the fancy ice cream soda to move it away from him. The orange Hiei melts into a blob on the floor, his form now resembling the picture of Ditz. Now that there is an opening at the booth, Kurama also rises. Ditz pulls out 80's children cartoon ray guns and points them at Kurama and Raven while slinking away.*

Ditz: You'll never catch me alive coppers!

Raven: That line is so cliché.

OUTSIDE  
Sally Sue: Oh no! The suspect wasn't supposed to actually show up! I made this whole case up! First they go to the Malt Shop and no one shows, then there was to be a "Hot Tip" that he would be at the theatre in a room showing a romantic movie, then going swimming at the beach, then a restaurant and then… *breaks down* WHAH HA HA!!! TOT

BACK INSIDE  
Kurama: We don't want to hurt you; we just need to return you to your cartoon for a debut.

Ditz: And what if I don't want to go back?

*He slinks away towards the entrance, but Raven entraps the 80's children cartoon ray guns in black energy and have them fly away from Ditz towards her.*

Raven: Children shouldn't play with guns.

Kurama: Well said…

*Kurama smiles with eyes closed and arms crossed, one hand being up by his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he pulls out his Rose Whip and slashes a low blow towards Ditz. It hits him head on, slicing the alien in two…but being of his composition, the two halves merge back together into one. Ditz grins at the duo as evilly as an 80's cartoon villain can grin.*

Raven: Well that is useful to know, he is made up of a substance that can regenerate itself.

Dizt: They are highly unstable molecules to be exact. Just because you left me unarmed doesn't render me harmless! I can blow myself up, destroying a whole planet, and still comeback together in one piece. How about I give you a small demonstration?

*Dizt starts to puff up. To counter, Raven levitates as her eyes turn black as she chants. A black sphere envelopes Ditz as he explodes, containing the explosion as well as the sound of one. Raven and Kurama smile in relief as Ditz reassembles in the black bubble. Shortly thereafter, Kurama turns his head, aware of another danger.*

Chief: Hmmm…*poke*poke* This isn't ice cream in the bottom of my float!

Kurama: Raven get down!

Raven: Huh?

*Kurama glomps Raven to the ground to shield her from the explosion of the Self Destruct Message that was thrown into the root beer float which interacting with the carbonated beverage delayed its reaction of self destructing. Suddenly (well, not so suddenly if you have a heightened sense of smell like Kurama that can detect an increase of explosion powder evaporating into the air carried up by carbonated bubbles…but for everyone else it was rather sudden) the Malt Shop explodes with the Chief flying high in the air looking rather blackened and charred.*

Chief: GADGET!!!

*Down below, the smoke clears and Raven lets down the barrier that she surrounded her and Kurama with. They look at each other and suddenly sit up and turn away from each other blushing. Recovering from embarrassment of the situation they stand and dust themselves off as they look around at the barren vicinity. There is no trace of hide nor molecule of Ditz.*

Kurama: The suspect appears to have given us the slip.

Sally Sue: *sitting up in the former bushes with black face smears and a twig sticking out of her hair* Well all in all, I suppose that turned out really well. (referring to Raven and Kurama's actions during the explosion to protect one another despite the collateral damage)

Raven: HEY!

Sally Sue: *cringes* .

*Raven and Kurama walk over to her.*

Raven: And just what are you doing here?

Is Sally Sue's jig up? Have the Kurama and Raven team had it? Does anyone know why the pretend case turned real? And what about (the actual) Hiei?  
Sally Sue: I haven't even begun to jig! HAHAHA *suddenly smashed by a not-so-leafy falling tree* XD haaaa....


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Kurama have just found Sally Sue disgruntled outside of where the Malt Shop used to stand. Dizt, the alien that impersonated Hiei has disappeared, but the duo are wondering why their boss was nearby.

Sally Sue: Well, uh… *suddenly straightens self up and looks picture perfect rather than just have surviving an explosion* Being your first case, naturally I came to make sure the two of you were okay. Had you been in real danger, I would have blown MY cover to rescue you two! Just part of my duty being one of the CC and all! HAHAHA *victoriously laughing w/ fanged teeth*

Raven: You're not another fake are you?

Sally Sue: What me? *pointing to self in anime style of an accused but innocent young woman* Nonono! Of course not! Eh…rumor has it he went to a theater to watch the latest romantic movie released…Forbidden Honey… wait, *suddenly takes on a manner of depression* it would do little good for you to go after him now.

Kurama: What do you mean?

Sally Sue: *resuming professionality* Now that he knows you are after him, I will have to reassign new spies to the case.

*Kurama and Raven look at each other*

LATER WALKING HOME  
Kurama: It still bothers me that this Ditz character would be familiar enough with Hiei to mimic him so well.

Raven: So what are you going to do about it? We got released from the case.

Kurama: We can still go with our approach of questioning his co-stars about his personal information. If anything, it may help the next pair placed on the assignment.

Raven: . Or you just want an excuse to earn some pradingoms. {Note to audience: Remember no cartoon can resist them, even mature serious ones like these two}

Kurama: As do you *smile and nudge*

Raven: *flatly* True.

AT THE RESCUE RANGER'S BASE  
Raven: So are you going to make the tree bend over or shall I levitate us up to them?

Kurama: Be my guest.

*Raven chants a black disc below her and Kurama and it raises them so they face the doorway of the Rescue Ranger's home with the limb for the walkway between them*

Kurama: Instant elevator, nice.

Raven: *half smiles* *knocks-knuckles barely the width of the door*

*The door opens and Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper come out and look at the guest who just stare at them in silence*

Kurama: Go ahead Raven, you knocked.

Raven: I'd rather not, this was your idea.

*The Rangers look quizzically at the two visitors*

Kurama: *ahem* Yes. Excuse our interruption, but we were on a case to find a character from your cartoon named Ditz that has been missing. We were wondering what you could tell us about him.

Dale: *squeaksqueakysqueaksqueaksqueaky!*

Chip: *squeak squeak squeak*

Raven: What?

Rangers: *making more rodent noises*

RESCUE RANGER'S POINT OF VIEW  
Dale: WellseefirstImethimwhilevisitingEarth, thenheofferedformetocheckouthisspaceship andIwaslike "WOWie ZOWie" AndIgottaflyaroundinhis ship *makes space blurbing noises* thentheseotheralienstriedtomakemeeatthesenastyoozyoneeyedcreatures XP BLECH!

Chip: But it was thanks to those things that finally let us know who the real Dale was and who was the fake, before his friends decided to blow up our planet.

Monterey Jack: Too right! Now what were those things called again?

Gadget: I think it was Burk Urgels? No. That's not right…maybe they were Irk Burgers?

Zipper: *high inaudible squeak* Urk-Burgels

KURAMA AND RAVEN'S POINT OF VIEW  
Kurama: *sigh* Apparently in this cartoon, humans can not comprehend animal speech.

Raven: So what do we do now?

*All the Rangers assume thinking poses*

Kurama: Find a supporting role that is human.

*Suddenly {as bg music for rodents being ingenious starts up} Chip has a bright idea and runs back into the tree, Kurama and Raven wonder what he's up to and tilt their heads over to peer inside, letting their foreheads touch. There is a whistle from inside and the rest of the rangers go inside as well, a moment later, they come back pushing a giant, black, old-fashioned type writer. The scene focuses on Kurama's and Raven's stunned faces so no one can see how the big object made it outside to the limb through the small doorway-not to mention that with the different camera angels, no one will notice that the limb has become wider so there is plenty of space for the typewriter with the rangers around it. Zipper flies out with a piece of paper and drops it into the machine, then Chip and Dale hop onto the key board and start pawing around typing on it. When it reaches the end of the line, Monterey Jack heaves towards it to push it back to the beginning of the line and Gadget turns it to start the next line. They continue this process while Kurama and Raven muse over them. When the page is done, Chip and Dale hop off the keyboard on the final 'ding' and Gadget turns it the rest of the way, so Raven can easily pick up the piece of paper to read it*

Raven: *eyes scan back and forth over page* … Too bad they don't know how to spell.

Kurama: *examines the page* Unless we sever the two messages from the two typers apart from one another

*In the background Chip hits Dale on the head and the Rangers chatter in Rodent-speech while Kurama and Raven are musing over the crypted note. Out of nowhere, an intense gust of wind ushers in Professor Nimnul's theme music as it blows the note out of Raven's hands. They only eye the paper floating off for a moment before they take off after it-Raven flying and Kurama sprinting. The frame freezes while the music ends on a dramatic note.*

To Be Continued…

{Hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter! I enjoyed the research to make it possible ^_~ }


	5. Chapter 5

AS WE LEFT OFF IN THE CARTOON OF CHIP & DALE'S RESCUE RANGERS  
Cut from the case, Kurama and Raven decided to pursue the mystery of the Blade Children…well, not that mystery. They actually went off to pursue the mystery of the disappearance of Ditz and his information in the Cartoon Cops files. Although they did not understand the chipmunks' language, they received a typed mixed up message but it was whisked away by unusual weather.

*Professor Nimnul's theme plays as Kurama and Raven chase after the flying note. The note swirled down an alley and disappears from site as they entered the narrow passage. They look up and down, left and right. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven spies a curious site inside a window. Kurama follows Raven towards the window; they both look in to find storm clouds churning*

INSIDE {after the churning clouds dissipate}  
Nimnul: *recited as if he practices this monologue after every time he has robbed a bank with his weather machine and will continue to spout the same speech after every successful subsequent weather-style robbery* Oh, dear! How shall I ever top this incredibly devious plan? *giggles* Using weather to commit robberies it truly my most amazing feat of all. *pushes tape deck button that starts to play the sound of applause* Please, please. Hold your applause. Hold your applause.

*Raven pushes the stop button*

Nimnul: *turning around* Hey you're not suppose to hold it when I say to! *sees Kurama and Raven* Huh?

Raven: So sorry. You shouldn't say things you don't mean.

Kurama: We're looking for information if we could have a moment of your time.

Nimnul: Huh? Well… *starts throwing rugs and boxes over weather machine* OH! I don't know anything really! Especially if it has to do with strange weather or bank robberies *standing in front of machine as if to hide it* Nope I wouldn't have any idea!

Kurama: We were only wondering what sort of information you would have on your co-star, Ditz.

Raven: He's an orange alien blob.

Nimnul: Aliens? So you're not here to arrest me? *side note* Shwew, that's a relief *out loud* In that case, I can't help you; I've never seen any aliens. Although, if you are wondering about the so-called alien with a green head on top of this *strikes a(n unattractive) beauty pose* strapping figure…the records for that case are filed and closed.

Raven: -_- This cartoon just keeps getting weirder.

Kurama: So you posed as an alien before, but never actually seen any?

Nimnul: *hopping angry* What sort of insane mad genius evil scientist do you take me for? A pesky fly had stolen my body! *standing proudly* I only carry out brilliant schemes!

Raven: *sarcastic* Right.

Nimnul: I do! But those pesky rodents always ruin things! Ohhh! They get me so mad that when I see them, I don't even acknowledge I know they know what they are doing, which I learned the time I was their size and could actually understand what they were saying.  
{Sidenote: or whoever wrote this episode failed to incorporate Nimnul's changed feelings from the episode he is referring to}

Kurama: Could you please inform us about being able to communicate with the Rescue Rangers?

Nimnul: I told you! It was when the pesky fly stole my body! Where do you think my head was? It was on the body of that pesky little fly!

Raven: *sarcastic* Oh of course. And how did he steal your body?

Nimnul: He was flying around me while I was trying to make a phone call with my brilliant device and he was transported through the phone with me where we came out with our bodies switched!

Kurama: Then there is a way we could communicate with the Rangers.

Raven: May we borrow that telephone device of yours?

Nimnul: HA! Good luck. When those rotten rodents sent me to 911 after we all got our bodies back, the police confiscated it, and it's locked up under tight security!

LATER STROLLING THROUGH THE PARK  
Raven: Well this approach doesn't seem to work.

Kurama: I wouldn't worry about the security; I am a master thief after all.

Raven: Stop trying to impress me! We are wasting too much time here. I think we should go to Demon World while Ditz is at large. When he was pretending to be your friend, he said there was something strange going on there; I believe that is the closest thing we have to a real clue right now.

Kurama: *saddened* Or a trap. Then again perhaps we could find the real Hiei and he could aid us. He has a Jagan eye that would be capable of locating Ditz.

IN DEMON WORLD  
Kurama: *to a random demon* Pardon me, have you noticed anything strange happening around here?

Random Demon: Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. What's it worth to you?

Raven: *uses powers to pick him up by the throat and let him dangle in the air*

Random Demon: Okay okay, lemme down lemme down, I'll tell you everything! *is released* whew! *breaths* eh, like I was saying, there's been some wild campaigning going around trying to get demons to join this fanatic group. They're all about promising power and granting special abilities, but smart ones like me are holding back because they gather in this tower but there is yet to be seen one demon coming back out.

Kurama: That would explain why there were no demons in the Human World while we searched for Hiei there. I'd wager every lower-classed demon went running at an offer like that.

Random Demon: Yeah, a lot of those weak fellas *trying to look tough and forget Raven embarrassing him so* were sure eager at a chance of power…It sure seems like a lot more went in than the tower would be able to hold.

Raven: Can you tell us where it is located?

Random Demon: *points* It's about straight that direction for around 10,572 km They call it the Tower of Terror.

Kurama: Thank you. You have been more than kind to inform us.

*Kurama and Raven take off in said direction*

Random Demon: That was a pair of crazies if I ever saw one!

AFTER A PAINSTAKEN JOURNEY TOWARDS THE TOWER OF TERROR  
Kurama: There is the tower.

Raven: The air seems to change about here…what is it?

Sesshomaru: Miasma.

Kurama: You do not appear as if you belong here, where are you from?

Sesshomaru: A series by the name of one whom I wish not speak.

Raven: Then what brings you here?

Sesshomaru: Around the Feudal Era of Japan, a rumor is rustling about demons joining a cult that will grant them power. Many demons from my series have come to join, but I am merely inspecting to see if this will pose a threat to my power over there.

Kurama: This is strange if they are bringing in characters from other cartoons.

Raven: What do you suppose "they" are doing?

Sesshomaru: It seems as though the promised power is granted by becoming one as a result of combining all the individual powers. Just how Naraku likes to make a new body for himself.

Raven: Perhaps we need to look into this "Naraku" character. Perhaps he employed Ditz to help spread rumors by impersonating influential characters…like how he tried to get you here in the form of Hiei.

Kurama: I suppose that's plausible, but if Naraku is doing this, why is he choosing here to do so. It would be more convenient for him to stay in his own territory.

Raven: Perhaps he is trying to hide it from his enemies there, or his plans are bigger than taking over there but rather taking control of all the cartoons.

Kurama: Or perhaps this Naraku isn't involved at all. Which means that either the master mind coincidentally works after the same manner as Naraku, or he knows of Naraku and is modeling after his tactics to throw us off the scent. Either way, aside from recruiting demons from many different shows, this anime is the only cartoon that he is affecting right now.

Sesshomaru: If this force does not come into my territory, then it is no concern of mine. *turns and leaves*

Rin: I'm right behind you Lord Sesshomaru! ^o^ Hee hee!

Jakken: Well, even with all these weak demons from all the cartoons combined, it would be no match for Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't that right My Lord! *looks to see costars gone* Wait! MY LORD! I'm coming! Wait for me!!!

Raven: This is very strange indeed.

Koenma: *narrating while preview clips of next episode flash across the screen and happy preview music bounces in the bg* Well forget everything you've seen with YuYu Hakusho up until now! Even if we are in our own Demon World's setting, demons from all over the Cartoon Realm are appearing! Kurama and Raven seem to have come far since they were no longer officially on the case. I only wish that I knew who Sally Sue got to replace them. Hm, maybe she'll ask me, then I could be rewarded with lots of yummy pradingoms! And George won't get any of them! *George: Aw, Koenma Sir, that's so mean!* Ahem, well There is a chance that Hiei is in this Tower of Terror, along with a few other surprises to spice things up! And I'm pretty sure this time it will be the Real Hiei, unless Ditz is having a party impersonating all these different characters just to play with Kurama's and Raven's minds. I wonder if he can multiply himself and do multiple impersonations at once. OGRE! Put that down and I can turn in the information to Sally Sue for a pradingom or two! Well you know the happening place to be now, so be sure to tune in next time and find out on YuYuuuu…um…Cartoon Cops Dateiiiiii …or are we calling this Kurama and Raven? I GIVE UP! Just be sure to catch Refi-chan's next post on Tiggerola's fanfiction account! {Actually you have it easy and don't have to wait, all you need to do is sit right there at your computer and scroll down with minor finger movement! You think I'd get privileges like that running Spirit World and all, but NO! I'm not even allowed to know what is going on ToT}


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator: Last time Kurama and Raven were discharged from their assignment, but despite that they continued to gather clues regarding the mystery. After searching the character Ditz's home cartoon to no avail, they decided to check out Demon World here in Kurama's home cartoon YuYu Hakusho due to what they were told by Ditz while he was impersonating Hiei. Their search lead them to the dreaded Tower of Terror where many demons from this and other cartoons have suspiciously been gathering. The miasma to the tower is thick, but Kurama and Raven will not let this deter them! But what will they find inside this hideous tower?

*Title with some unrelated pun shines on the screen to music*

*The actual episode starts out with Kurama and Raven crossing the terrain shielded from the surrounding miasma thanks to Raven's power. They reach the out side of the Tower of Terror*

Raven: It doesn't look like it's hard to get in.

Kurama: If they need all sorts of demons, then they would have use of anyone who tries to get in, so defensive measures are unnecessary. It is rare for a human to tread this far into Demon World, so only Demon's are likely to enter, which will serve their purpose, but if a human by chance wanders in…well…with all the demons inside, you can imagine that they all would at some time get hungry and the human would not last long.

Raven: *flatly* Lovely.

Kurama: Shall we enter as unsuspecting victims, or try thinking of a less expected means of entrance?

Raven: Well, if we can enter inconspicuously through the front door, there is no need to search another approach.

*They take a peek into the front entrance and see nobody about. They walk in and start down the corridor.*

Raven: *emotionless* Wow. This is really terrifying.

*Suddenly they hear a creak behind them and turn in shock to see the doors behind them close, trapping them inside. The complete darkness only last a moment for out of nowhere lights, colors, and marionettes surround them with plastered smiles*

Marionettes: It's a world of laughter a world of tears. It's a world of hope it's a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware, it's a Small World After All!

Raven: I just had to say something.

*Kurama and Raven wince as they cover their ears*

Kurama: What is the meaning of all this?

Raven: I take it this is a means of torturing demons.

Marionettes: It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small, world!!

Kurama: Quick we must think of a way out of here.

Raven: You can use your whip on them while I make them fly against one another.

Kurama: NO! I think they may be the original Disney figures used on the ride that toured all over; it would be a crime to harm them.

Raven: I don't even want to know how you know all that…

Kurama: Besides, tampering by force may cause worse harm to us, after all many other demons entered and were unable to damage them.

Marionettes: There is just one moon and one golden sun, and the smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide, It's a Small World After ALL!!!

Kurama: This way! *grabs Raven's wrist and runs straight ahead despite the ominous smiling faces, pulling her along* Jump!

*Kurama leaps into the air soon after giving Raven enough time to prepare herself as she jumps behind him. Kurama curls and flips in the air and Raven follows the movement so as not to twist her arm that Kurama has himself still attached too. They pass over the Marionettes only to find a carnival-like wall behind them, but Raven makes a black circle appear that they go through and both do another flip before landing. They rise and both use a free hand to push the hair away from their faces.*

Raven: You know, we could have just flown.

Kurama: But this way was more fun *hand slips down to hers and smiles*

Raven: *blush*

MEANWHILE IN SALLY SUE'S SECRET LAIR:  
Sally Sue: *watching Kurama and Raven on a screen* WOOT WOOT! Victory! *pushes a tape button that starts playing Romeo and Juliet music and does a victory dance that has a completely different beat and mood* Somebodies owe M&M's!!!

Bob: *walking by then backs up to stick head in through doorway* Hey, shouldn't you be assigning "real spies" to figure out why your "fake case" turned real?

Sally Sue: But Kurama and Raven are pursuing the "fake case" against my orders, I'm sure they'll be able to uncover what is really going on, and look! My original plan is still working regardless! *hits replay* They just held hands! We get M&Ms now!

Bob: I don't think those rules you set up with your roommates carry over to cartoons. . Besides you should be more concerned about Ditz being on the loose than candy.

Sally Sue: I am concerned about Ditz, and I'm watching them find the answers for me so I can put things back the way they go! *resumes victory dance*

Bob: *sigh* There is just no reasoning with you…

*Zoom in on the screen Sally Sue was watching to return to:*  
THE UNSUSPECTINGLY STALKED COUPLE  
*Quick as Kurama's hand slipped down to hold Raven's, it continued to slip as he turns and walks down the corridor.*

Raven: Wait!

Kurama: *turns back* Yes?

Raven: Uh… *cheeks turn red as averting eyes* (thinking: I kind of want to kiss him right now…What am I doing? His hand just brushed against mine, he wasn't trying to hold it. But then again there was back at the parlor where his friend called me his girlfriend, but that was really Ditz in disguise, but he said that he mimicked him well, so the thought isn't completely bizarre. I mean it really wouldn't have been any trouble for me to fly, so was he just looking for an excuse to touch me and that was why it was more fun? Or did he just forget I could levitate? Why am I even stressing over this?! I'm just over-analyzing the situation. I'm looking too deep into this. I need to get control over my emotions and not let them rule me.) *looks straight at Kurama and states* I need to meditate.

Kurama: Um, okay. *lets Raven go off to a dark secluded corner* (thinking: Did I offend her by grabbing her wrist? I guess I'm moving too fast.)

Raven: *off in own little corner* Azeroth Metrion Zinthos. Azeroth Metrion Zinthos. Azeroth Metrion Zinthos.

*Hours pass until Raven comes back to where Kurama has been waiting, leaning against the wall*

Kurama: Welcome back.

Raven: I am ready to proceed now.

Kurama: While waiting, I did some scouring through my grape vines *holds up a gnarly twig* and found some things.

Raven: Like where Ditz is and what he is doing here?

Kurama: Not exactly, but I have been able to pinpoint the location of Hiei. Apparently he is being held captive, this way. *signals direction and starts walking, following a vine*

Raven: (thinking: I suppose before that was nothing after all) *follows Kurama*

Kurama: Perhaps when this is all done we can go to a café or something together. Have a cup of herbal tea, share some poetry?

Raven: *petite smile* That sounds nice. As long as your poetry isn't "Roses are red, vi…" *giggle*

Kurama: *chuckle* "Raven is sweet?" *pause*

Raven: *blush* "And so are you."

Kurama: *Smiles* Then you can recite Poe's Raven? "Nevermore?"

Raven: I do have others I could share.

Kurama: As do I... *comes to where vine is emerging from the ground* Hiei is in the room right below us.

*Raven nods and makes a black hole appear underneath her and slowly descends into the room below where music and Hiei's screams become apparent*

Marionettes: IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!

Hiei: NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF MAKE IT STOP!!!

*Raven lands in front of Hiei who is chained at the wrist and wriggling to break free and cover his ears. Raven surrounds them in a black sphere to drown out the noise and colors. Relieved, Hiei breathes heavily with his head hung. Raven envelopes the chains with her power and causes them to break off. Hiei falls down to the ground in a curl.*

Raven:*monotone voice* It's okay now. Kurama and I have come to get you out of here.

Hiei: *looks up at Raven* Kurama? Where is he?

Raven: He's up above waiting for us.

Hiei: *stands up alertly* FOOL! You've left him in a trap!

Yusuke: *narrating while clips of the next episode flash across the screen* Hey have you guys all missed me? Sure Hiei gets to pop up and spoil Kurama's date but what about me? I'm the star of the cartoon that they're in right now! And I don't even get a stupid cameo! Puh. So we found the real Hiei, but now Kurama is in danger? Well, as long as there's no more of those freaky puppets. The next episode should be more appropriate for adults to watch, so tune in Next Time! And tell Sally Sue to have me join in on their mission!

* * *

_AN: Fan Art of Raven finding Hiei linked in profile._


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator: Previously on YuYu…no wait. We are in that cartoon, but the title is…um…secret. Yeah, secret! Where Sally Sue has organized the Cartoon Cops Dating Service sending Kurama and Raven out thinking they are working for the Division of Spies. Currently they have made their way into the Tower of Terror and survived friendly memories of traumatic childhoods and located Hiei. For a brief moment, one could see them starting to like each other, but that was short lived when Raven left to rescue Hiei…only to leave Kurama in a trap!

*Title "Into the Pits" sparkles onto the screen with the music*

Raven: *gasp* No!

Hiei: What were you thinking leaving him by himself?

Raven: He's keeping watch while I come down to free you. Or at least that is what I thought.

Hiei: Hn. Don't get your scrolls in a bunch. Maybe he is all right. But this is the Tower of Terror; being alone makes an easy target for him.

Raven: For who?

Hiei: The leader gathering all the demons into here. But don't you think questions would be more appropriate after we get out of here?

Raven: Right. *The bubble surrounding Raven and Hiei ascend up, through the ceiling, and into the hall where Kurama was but now he is nowhere to be seen* He's gone.

Hiei: There is no sign of where they came from or where they took him.

Raven: There isn't even a sign of a struggle. Perhaps he went somewhere and will be back soon.

Hiei: You should have brought him down with you. Now I have to bother to rescue him from this place of madness.

Raven: *hiding worry* There is no sense in getting angry about this. He is gone we will find him.

Hiei: Hm. I will find him; you will only get in my way. Go home. *closes eye and the Jagan glows through headband*

Raven: I got him into this. I'll help too. Just try and stop me.

Hiei: *stops using Jagan and starts walking* Suit yourself if you have a death wish.

*Raven follows closely behind Hiei around the silent corridors in silence for a long time*

Raven: Although…I have to wonder. Are you the real thing this time?

Hiei: What kind of absurd question is that?

Raven: …Never mind. You haven't by chance seen an orange blob around this tower have you?

Hiei: Is that why you and Kurama came here?

Raven: We were sent on a mission to find a creature called Ditz. *pause* We saw him once, but he got away. He was disguised as you and even Kurama couldn't tell he was a fake until after *still straight voice but turns head and blushes* calling me Kurama's girlfriend, *face back to normal* saying something weird was happening here, and *faces forward again* falling in love with ice cream.

Hiei: Hn. Ice cream. Worthless stuff. That would have been a dead give away it wasn't really me.

Raven: He seemed real enough until he started morphing back into his own self.

Hiei: Hn. So, is it true?

Raven: What?

Hiei: *Jagan twinkles at catching her averted blush* Are you Kurama's girlfriend now?

Raven: *Really blushing now* um, I…don't know.

Hiei: Look. Either you are or you aren't. If so, it is only a matter of time before he erases your memory.

Raven: You lie! Why would he do that?

Hiei: He says it is a protection from his enemies. And I don't lie. I've seen him do it before.

Raven: And does he erase his own memories as well?

Hiei: Don't be ridiculous.

Raven: Then I don't see the point. If he still likes someone, his enemies could go after them whether they know about it or not.

Hiei: *smirk* Well you better let him know that before he uses the Dream Flower Pollen.

Raven: And what about you? Do you erase the memories of all your girlfriends too?

Hiei: *turns and gives a sinister smile* I don't have 'girlfriends'. *continues walking*

Raven: *stands and stares while stating flatly* Probably because you're jerk.

*After a moment Raven continues to follow the progressing Hiei in silence.*

Botan voiceover: Even though Raven desired to ask Hiei more about the man, demon, alien, or whoever was behind the operation, her mind was now filled with what she knew so far about Kurama and what Hiei had just revealed. *Botan appears on the screen* She wanted to ask for a meditation stop, but knew that Hiei would not honor it like Kurama did. *Hiei-headed bats pop out behind Botan* Ewu x-x

IN SOME DARK ROOM OF THE CASTLE  
*Kurama is strapped to a slanted table facing a monitor following Hiei and Raven's actions. A pair of sinister eyes gleam from behind him in the shadows*

Sinister Voice: Isn't that sweet? I think he is trying to steal your girl. But then, you don't really care about her do you? …Or do you? *small sinister laugh* At least they both care enough about you to come save you. But then again, the labyrinth of this Tower can mess up even Hiei's Jagan! *medium sinister laugh* Labyrinth, ah, that is a good idea. Let us help Hiei in his little cause shall we? Help him in his courtship? *big sinister laugh*

BACK WITH HIEI AND RAVEN  
*The room starts to shake and random rocks start falling even though they leave no holes in the ceiling or debris on the ground. Hiei and Raven attempt to keep their footing but the room tilts sending Raven falling onto Hiei who looses his footing and they fall down a hole. They fall and fall and hear music.*

David Bowie: You remind me of the Babe! {What babe?} The babe with the power! {What power?} The power of VooDoo! {Who-doo?} You do! {Do what?} Remind me of the babe. *singing* I saw my baby, crying hard as babes could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone. And left my baby blu-ue nOOOObody knew.

*A light appears below them and they quickly fall through it out of a side of a cliff. As they continue down, Hiei grabs a jutting rock to stop their descent. Now hanging, Raven opens her eyes to find her arms braced against Hiei's chest, holding onto his collar and his free arm around her waist.*

Raven: Where are we?

Hiei: In another one of the Tower's traps.

Raven: I thought there was strength in numbers.

Hiei: Apparently this was a trap built for two.

Raven: It shouldn't be too hard to get out of. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! *nothing happens* hm, My magic won't work here. Not even to manipulate the air.

Hiei: No wonder. This place isn't even animated. *starts swinging* Grab that ledge.

*Raven reaches out and catches the nearby ledge and pulls herself onto it. Hiei swings back to grab it himself and pulls himself up. They now take the opportunity to observe their surroundings. But the ledge they are standing on breaks off and they ride the slab until it hits the ground, close to a black pit of what looks like tar with sounds of a whoopee cushion army at a banquet emerging from its bubbles. Quickly they both plug their noses*

Raven: What is that horrible smell?

Hiei: I think it is coming from this bog.

*A deep resonating scream is heard overhead. A big fur ball lands on top of Hiei*

Furball: Awwww.

Raven: Where did you come from?

Furball: Ludo fell.

Raven: Nice…Where did Hiei go?

*Raven notices Hiei's legs protruding from behind where Ludo sits, kicking wildly while a muffled "getoffofme" can be heard. Raven pulls on Ludo's arm so he stands up and frees Hiei.*

Hiei: My demon powers and strength don't work here either.

Ludo: Smeeeeellllll baaaaaaaad.

Hiei: Thanks for stating the obvious. I think we found Kuwabara's counter for this place.

Raven: Heh. And I was thinking it was Beast Boy's cousin.

Ludo: Smeeeeeeeellllllllllll baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

Outside of their beloved world of cartoons yet still inside the Tower of Terror that is inside the YYH cartoon Raven and Hiei are threatened by a stinky bog from a movie that does not have a "to be continued/next time" segment to designate the cliché ending of this section of the date that is no longer a date since the date-ees have been separated. Can Raven and Hiei avoid the eternal stench? Will Raven be reunited with Kurama or will Hiei's woo-less woos un-charmingly charm her? And who on earth was that Sinister Voice with the sinister eyes and the sinister laughs?


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei and Raven have been dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench. What will they do next?  
*Chilly Down (with the Wild Gang) can be heard very faintly in the background*

Ludo: SMEEEEELLLLL BAAAADDD!!!

Raven: Yes. We know already. Complaining won't make the smell go away.

Ludo: Sarah Friend.

Raven: My name is not Sarah it's Raven.

Ludo: Raven Friend.

Raven: Lucky me.

Hiei: Can we just get out of here?

Sarah's voice: *in the distance* Oh, what is it?

Hoggle's voice: *in the distance* The Bog of Eternal Stench!

Ludo: *pointing in the direction of the two newcomers* Sarah!

Hiei: *grabbing Raven's arm* Quick.

*He runs (at a normal speed since his demon speed doesn't work here either) with her to a nearby bridge where they are stopped by a small furry Muppet.*

Raven: Oh look, a fox.

Hiei: We found Kurama.

Sir Didymus: Of what speaketh thou?

Hiei: We just need to find the Detective and it will feel just like home .

Sir Didymus: HALT! None may pass without my permission.

Raven: We are trying to get out of here.

*From behind Raven and Hiei, enters Baby Piggy, Baby Kermit, and Baby Rowlf in costumes*

Baby Rowlf: Don't worry, I can handle this. *starts yowling*

*In response to his cries, rocks start emerging from the Bog of Eternal Stench in a straight row. The three baby cartoons start to cross. Raven and Hiei look at each other then decide to follow.*

Baby Gonzo's voice: Be careful, if you stick just a nostril into the bog, you will stink for life! WOOPIE!!!

*Screaming like Tarzan, Baby Gonzo swoops in by a vine and crashes right into Baby Piggy, causing her to fall into the Bog. The surrounding fade into an animated atmosphere where the rocks change into pillow cushions laid out across the floor of a nursery. Piggy is sitting nearby on the ground very displeased.*

Baby Piggy: OOOO! GONZO! *stands up and starts to chase him* You're going to pay for that!

Hiei: Out of the frying pan…

Raven: At least it doesn't smell here.

Hiei: *holds up hand to summon the Dark Fist-but nothing* Our powers are still ineffective.

Baby Fozzy: *walking across with Scooter and Skeeter* "Free" dollars! Get it? Wakka wakka!

IN THE SINISTER ROOM WITH THE SINISTER FIGURE AND A BOUND KURAMA  
Sinister Voice: It is a lot of fun isn't it? Instead of a movie, I sent them to a cartoon that features that movie. Here anything can happen simply by the power of your imagination! Bet you would like to take a date there huh? Oh wait, she already is there! *small sinister laugh* Too bad for them they haven't figured that secret out. Although they both prefer to fight, perhaps I should send them somewhere where they can fight their way out? *images to character's mentioned appear on the screen as mentioned* Now let's see, Skeletor? Dragonis? Shredder? Or…maybe Cell-the Perfect Warrior- would be more in their league? *video game like animation {8bit, not the detailed Wii style} shows Cell beating up and blowing up Hiei and then Raven* I would love to see Hiei's power compared to a Sayians! *Cell does a victory pose with head shots of Hiei and Raven at the bottom of the screen with X's for eyes and Red X's across their faces* *medium sinister laugh*

Kurama: *struggling to break free* What is you're point in all of this?!

Sinister Voice: My point? Hmmm…Well…It sure makes life more interesting. And don't worry, there still is a chance they may win against even the strongest fighters that cartoons and anime have to offer. But if they survive, it would only make them stronger-strong enough to face me. You know they can't beat me as they are! But I can't have them face me right now because Everyone enjoys a happy ending.

*Kurama stops struggling and watches the screen intently as it shows Raven and Hiei back in the nursery. The Sinister Voice lets out a big sinister laugh.*

BACK IN THE NURSURY  
*The background changes to a sci-fi setting and Hiei's hand lights up while Baby Kermit and Baby Gonzo cross in front of Hiei and Raven clashing Light Sabers.*

Raven: Perhaps like this it would be easier to break out. Azere…

Baby Gonzo: *thrown back into Raven which causes her to fall onto Hiei so both of their attempts are interrupted* You may have defeated me, Luke Skyhopper, but someone stronger will come take my place! Behold! Here comes…NANNY VADER!!!

*The scene returns to the nursery setting and Raven gets off of Hiei. At the door stands a pair of tennis shoes with white and green stockings attached under a pink skirt.*

Nanny: Wow kids. You certainly seem to be having fun. Do you have time to take a break for a snack?

Muppet Babies: YAY!!! *gathers around the table where Nanny comes to set down a plate of treats*

Nanny: Oh, I didn't know there was company, I'm afraid there isn't enough for you two. I could make some more and be right back with it.

Raven: *stunned that she and Hiei are being acknowledged for the first time* No thank you, we're not hungry.

Hiei: We were just leaving anyway.

Nanny: Oh. Then I'd be happy to escort you out.

*Raven and Hiei follow the pair of stockings out of the nursery, leaving the Babies to discuss the meaning of escort or "S. Court"*

Baby Animal: Goooooo bye bye! Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!

Nanny: *opening front door* Thank you for visiting, have a pleasant day.

*It is bright outside but Raven and Hiei oblige to escape the madness. After going 'outside' the door closes behind them and their eyes adjust to complete and total…whiteness. Everywhere around, above, and below is completely white except Hiei and Raven themselves.*

Raven: Great. Even the door is gone.

Hiei: *glowing in fire* No matter. At least my powers are back now! *focuses using Jagan*

*Raven crosses her legs to float and meditate. Suddenly they both point in the same direction.*

Hiei and Raven: THAT WAY! *they look at each other and then take off-Hiei zipping and Raven flying-fast as they can go as if it were a race*

Hiei: You prove to be a formidable opponent.

Raven: I haven't even started yet.

Hiei: Neither have I!

*The two continue to head for their goal with determined smiles on their faces. They go at top speed for what seems like days but it doesn't faze them. Continuing their speed of light pace, eventually a dark dot in the distance appears in the field of white. For another day or more it stays a dot, just growing bigger ever so slightly at a time. Until finally they can make out to what looks like a mantle clock with a giant hour glass on each side. Running/Flying some more they both finally arrive at the oasis, Raven stopping over the visible ground right before Hiei sets foot on it and she resorts to standing from her hover. Barely daunted, they both take a deep quiet breath.*

Raven: Beat you.

Hiei: Who said it was a race?

Raven: Why were you trying to get ahead of me?

Hiei: Because I didn't want you to get us lost.

Raven: *coy* I think you enjoyed it.

Hiei: I think we need to get out of this place.

*They walk across the platform which seems to have less gravitational pull on them then when they were racing. They throw the door open and find themselves in an open area with marble columns and flooring and scattered palm trees. They walk out towards a group of cartoons.*

Raven: I wonder where we are this time.

Hiei: It doesn't matter, as long as I can use my Jagan.

*The group of Z fighters turn to them with bewildered looks on their faces.*

Krillin: Whew! Don't scare us like that! It sounded like Android 17 came back or something!

Piccolo: How did you get here? No one else has entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Raven: We're not exactly sure. But we need to find our way back to the Tower of Terror.

Krillin: Well, we're on a tower now, and if you were to fall off, that would be a terror ^^ That first step is one doozey of a ride!

Hiei: It's pointless talking to these fools, from here we can get back to YYH and then back to the tower…and then we'll make HIM pay *shrouded in a fiery aura*

Trunks: Hey! Can you guys stick around for a while? We have a problem, and maybe you could help us out.

Hiei: You fools should pull your own weight.

Krillin: Wait yeah! With Cell in his perfect form, you two probably have just the help we need to defeat him! *nudgenudge* And hey, it's quite the challenge he might be in league with the "him" you're after in that terror tower and all that…

So just before the Cell Games, two new warriors appear. But, they seem to have an agenda of their own. Will they stay and support the Z Force, and are they the key to ridding Cell for good? Find out Next time On CC-Date-Z!!!


	9. Chapter 9

When we last saw our heroes, they were preparing to take up the challenge of Cell's Tournament when suddenly two new fighters mysteriously emerged from the hyperbolic time chamber. Are they who the Z Fighters need to save the earth? Will the two even be willing to take the time out of their own quest to help? Find out today on CC Date Z!

ON TOP OF KAMI'S LOOKOUT  
Raven: *to Hiei* We need to find a way back into your own cartoon so we can rescue Kurama.

Hiei: The traditional way of exiting a cartoon is ineffective, I have a feeling we are still in the Tower of Terror.

Raven: So how do we get back to the 'tower' part?

Hiei: This is just like one of those fool psychic's territories. . Inside them we can only do what they want us to do.

Raven: So we just need to play along.

Hiei: And find a way to beat him in the process.

Krillin: Sounds great! So you're going to come with us now right? The tournament is about to begin.

Raven: *to Hiei* Do we have a choice?

Hiei: *under breath while clenching fist* Another meaningless tournament. When I get my hands on that fool, I will make him pay!

Trunks: Well lets go; it's about to start.

IN THE SINISTER ROOM WITH THE SINISTER FIGURE AND A BOUND KURAMA  
Sinister Voice: So enlighten me. How do you think they will fare? What outcome do you foresee in this? *small sinister laugh at Kurama's stubborn silence* Might as well get cozy. This could take a while. The DragonBall series is known for making fights last for episodes on end. Perhaps I should have started them on someone smaller like Frieza? Hm Jonny boy? But the Hyperbolic transition was more convenient, so Cell will have to do. *medium sinister laugh*

*On the screen: Hercule's pupils drop from a helicopter. Krillin states, "It must be national goofball day," and Hiei replies, "Fools. The lot of them." Raven and Hiei watch with the Z gang as Hercule and his pupils make fools of themselves on international television. After which Goku starts to fight Cell. Watching, watching, watching. Hiei states, "This is pointless," and Raven responds, "True, but there isn't much we can do until this is over." Watching, watching, watching. Discovering how Cell can regenerate lost limbs, Hiei comments on the similarity between him and the Elder Toguro. Watching, watching, watching. Goku is offered a sensu bean, but instead Goku concedes.*

Sinsister Voice: With Goku's plan to defeat Cell, he really won't be needing the help of our friends there. He has faith that his son will be able to finish it all. It will play out like that unless we…say…change something? After all, I'm sure Hiei and Raven would rather not waste their time there to simply watch a fight they have no interest in.

*On the screen: While Gohan is fighting Cell, out of the blue his incurred injuries are causing him overwhelming pain so he doubles over. The Z fighters look on in awe as Gohan's consciousness slips away.*

Sinister Voice: Oh dear…did I do that? What hope is there now? Can our two little friends cut it? *big sinister laugh*

IN THE MIDST OF THE Z FIGHTERS  
Goku: GOHAN! What's wrong?

Cell: How utterly disappointing. The child did not put up much of a fight. *calling out to the Z fighters* I do not appreciate being mocked like this. Perhaps I should destroy your planet all in one blow?

Trunks: Oh No! I don't think I can take on Cell and I know my father won't last against him either.

Yamcha: But if Goku couldn't defeat Cell and Gohan's out, then what can we do?!?

Hiei: Stop whining like babies. It's irritating. *walks out to meet Cell*

Cell: Oh another spikey-haired punk child. *sarcastic* I'm so scared!

Hiei: You should be. *throws off cloak and draws sword*

*They stare at each other for a bit then Hiei sprints towards him at his top speed and slices through Cell while Cell just stands with his arms crossed…however Hiei's sword breaks on its first impact, leaving his subsequent swings meaningless. Hiei sneers as he faces Cell.*

Cell: Tut tut my little man. This is a martial arts tournament, no swords allowed.

Hiei: *throws hilt aside* But my attacks that I make without a physical weapon should work, perhaps then I'll get straight to the point. *arm glows with a dark fire* DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

*Hiei screams as he unleashes the overwhelming power of the dark dragon and it shoots towards Cell. Cell just sits back as the dragon carries him in his mouth, similar to when Sensui sat and let the dragon push him closer to Demon World. Hercule and the Bozos are once again blown over in awe with Hercule claiming it all to be a really good trick. Hiei continues to unleash the dragon until exhaustion hits him. The Dragon gives out and Hiei drops to his knees. Cell lands neatly on the ground, arms still crossed.*

Cell: Well that attack certainly looked magnificent.

Krillin: O_O That was a sure fancy attack!

Yamcha: O_O And it didn't even scratch Cell!

Goku: ^o^ What an amazing fighter! I hope we get a chance to talk after all this!

*shocked but calm, Raven flies out to Hiei and kneels in front of him*

Raven: Are you okay?

Hiei: I have some strength left, but my body needs to hibernate after unleashing a Dragon like that. Take care of things.

Raven: Just hang in there. I have a plan.

Cell: Giving up before I have a chance to fight back? That's not very sporting of you.

*Raven stands and turns to face Cell*

Raven: You will face me now.

Cell: Now a little lady challenges me? Oh dear women and children out on the battlefield. What is this world coming to?

Raven: You don't scare me.

Cell: How brave and noble…or stupid. Do you fail to realize that while I am in my perfect form I am unstoppable? My genes are designed from the finest warriors this world had to offer, and I carry all of their skills! As you saw when I was fighting Goku, even if you blow half of my body away, thanks to Piccolo I can regenerate myself! As long as I have a surviving Cell I will always come back! HAHAHAAA!

Raven: Then I just have to make sure every last one of your cells is destroyed. Azerath Metrion, ZINTHOS!

*Raven unleashes power that surrounds Cell. The sphere starts to shrink, causing Cell to begin to curl.*

Cell: What are you trying to do to me?

Raven: If you try to kill a starfish by cutting it in half, it will grow back. To kill a starfish, it must be boiled in oil. I am compressing the air around you until every last one of your cells is cooked out of existence.

Cell: No! You can't do this to me! *starts powering up* I am the strongest fighter in the universe!

*Cell is able to push the bubble back while Raven grunts and struggles to keep it around him. Cell screams as he powers up creating a barrier of energy around him that Raven isn't strong enough to hold down.*

Cell: See? Even if you have a good idea, it won't do you any good if you can't pull it off! HAAAAA!

*The eyes that have been glowing under Raven's hood close as she tries to maintain the bubble. She lets out a scream as four narrow slits glow where her eyes were. Darkness reaches out from her cloak and reaches the ground. Tentacles reach out from the bottom of the darkness and wrap around the bubble, enclosing it around Cell. Muffled screams can be heard where Cell is trapped.*

Raven: *dark layer to voice* What's the matter? Is the all-powerful Cell being beaten by women and children?

Cell: *muffled* Uncle! Uncle! I give up let me out!

Raven: *dark voice layer continues* That's not going to happen.

Ditz's voice: But I'm not even Cell, see, I'm really Ditz!

Raven: *suddenly remembering her former mission to locate Ditz with Kurama and wanting to rescue him-{She and Hiei had been in DBZ for many episode lengths by this point}-eyes and voice return to nomral* Ditz?

*The darkness below Raven fades away and she floats to the ground. The darkness that surrounded Cell dissipates to reveal a small orange figure which really is Ditz.*

Raven: *takes a breath* Will you come with us now?

Ditz: *perks up* In your dreams! HAHAHA!

*Ditz sticks his thumb in his mouth and puffs up then explodes. When the dust is clear he has vanished once again. Raven turns to check on Hiei and kneels in front of him again.*

Raven: You're still conscious.

Hiei: For a bit longer…I wanted to see your plan…good job…your hidden power that came out was worth it to see… *collapses onto Raven*

Raven: *holds Hiei and thinks out loud* That was something that should never be let loose…and yet…and yet you are okay with it? *looks at Hiei who is completely out* I suppose now we can progress. Now I know for certain at least that Ditz is here.

BACK IN THE SINISTER ROOM  
Sinister Voice: hm, Goku is still alive…this could pose a problem later in the series…oh well *small sinister laugh* But wow, that girl is good, I can see why you like her. *medium sinister laugh* Should we have more fun with them or let them find their way back here now? I think they may be ready, did you notice how Hiei trusted her to take care of him before giving his all in attack, and he didn't even threaten her like he did during the Dark Tournament. *big sinister laugh that echoes throughout the halls and corridors of the Tower of Terror*


	10. Chapter 10

Previously our heroes defeated the almighty Cell…except he was really the sought-after Ditz in disguise. Hiei's and Raven's actions seemed to have pleased the Sinister Voice that is holding Kurama hostage and ponders the next path to take.

Title "Master of the Marionettes: Part 1" Flashes on the screen

*Hiei slowly comes to and looks around the ceiling of a dome-shaped room. Sitting up he sees Raven sitting beside the bed he is in, reading a book.*

Raven: *flatly without looking up from the book* Good morning.

Hiei: What happened? Where are we now?

Raven: *while still reading* I located a way back into the Tower of Terror, but those Z-Fighters insisted that we stay here and rest. I agreed because I thought it would be safer to go after Kurama with you standing on your own two legs rather than having me carry you around.

Hiei: How long have I been asleep?

Raven: Long enough for me to collect myself through meditation.

Hiei: So you needed to recover from your attack as well.

Raven: Look. What you saw…was something…that should never be let loose. It has to do with my father…

Hiei: *cutting Raven off* I am a demon, in case you forgot. You may label it dark or evil-I don't care. The dragon you saw me use others called evil and forbidden, but I still mastered the art of controlling it. You have a great power yourself. Do not fear that power.

Raven: So even if my very existence will usher in the end of everything…that doesn't bother you?

Hiei: You haven't done so yet, and you don't strike me the type that would. As long as you can master what is inside you, you shouldn't worry about it.

Raven: uh *stares in amazement at Hiei's acceptance*

Hiei: *abruptly* We have both recovered so we should get moving.

Raven: *normal* Right.

*Hiei and Raven walk out of the room. In an attempt to leave the house, Goku greets them.*

Goku: Hey! Nice to see you're better! That was some stunt you pulled on Cell back there! Perhaps we could spar together sometime!

Hiei: . In your dreams.

Goku: ToT Aw, come on, just a quick little face off? It will be fun ^o^

Hiei: No.

Goku: It won't take too much time, and I promise not to hurt you.

Hiei: Fool.

Goku: If you do, I'll show you a really big Kamehameha wave!

IN THE SINISTER ROOM WITH THE SINISTER FIGURE AND A BOUND KURAMA  
Sinister Voice: *small sinister laugh* It won't be much longer now, and just when you started to get comfortable. *medium sinister laugh* Although, I am curious on how you would have been in that situation. To bad it wasn't you who was there to comfort her, being an expert of dark and mysterious pasts yourself… *big sinister laugh* …perhaps they need a little bit more dark and mysterious, just to prolong your rescue that much longer. *gargantuan sinister laugh*

IN THE HALLS OF THE TOWER OF TERROR  
*Hiei and Raven walk down the hallway closely and cautiously, prepared for anything to spring. They both stop at the sense of movement around the corner. Eying the corner, they see a tall, mysterious, dark and handsome man with blue rock-like skin and silvery wired hair*

Hiei: And just WHO are you?

Mysterious Man: *Lifts eyes to look at the couple* My name is Zelgadis…and I am your doom.

Raven: Oh joy.

Hiei: And why do you care to even fight us?

Zelgadis: Because I want to return this cursed body back into my former human self, *draws sword* and I was promised such if I destroy you two.

Hiei: Hn. This shouldn't be too much of a challenge… *readies to draw katana but there is nothing there* Right. It broke with Cell.

Zelgadis: That is too bad, I'd hate to do this to the defenseless.

Raven: *levitates* We're not completely defenseless.

*A pair of hands holding a katana materialize from the wall.*

Hiei: *eyes shift to the wall* How convenient.

Raven: It may be a trap…

Zelgadis: Enough talk AH! *lunges at Hiei*

*Instantly Hiei dives to grab the katana and unsheathes it in time to block Zelgadis's attack. He jumps back and strikes again. (Lots more sword action cut out ^^ Just imagine it then read on) Hiei counters and twist Zel's sword around.*

Hiei: Ha you're open! *swoops in for Zel's gut but gets nothing but cloth as the new katana breaks* wha- *eyes wide open*

Zelgadis: *stands straight to show off unwounded abdomen* The rock golem part of my chimera being is very useful in times like this. *shine sweeps across the showing rock belly*

Raven: Great defenses. And you want to give it up?

Zelgadis: I'm tired of looking like a freak AH!

*Zelgadis resumes swinging at Hiei and Raven alternatively. Hiei dodges and Raven dodges and blocks while they discuss the situation.*

Raven: I can take care of him like I did Cell.

Hiei: I don't think he is as tough, my Dragon will end this quickly.

Raven: We don't have time to wait for you to hibernate again.

Hiei: Oh, and I suppose we can just wait for you to meditate for the next few hours.

Zelgadis: This ends now! *sweeps sword down on Raven*

Hiei: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!!

*Hiei hits Zelgadis with a flaming fist in the back that knocks him down the hallway rolling into orange putty. Ditz overcomes the dizziness and scurries off laughing before Hiei and Raven can go after him. Hiei sits on the ground.*

Raven: Nice, but he got away again. *looks down on him and then stops levitating* Your neck is bleeding.

Hiei: Oh really I didn't even notice. Let's get going.

Raven: *slices a section of cloak off to use as a bandage* You should cover that up so it doesn't get infected. *drops down to knees and wraps cloth around Hiei's neck* It probably happened while you were grabbing the sword-right before you blocked Zelgadis and pushed his blade back. *ties knot and wipes sweat from brow*

Hiei: Wait. *Jagan twinkles* You have some too.

Raven: Huh?

*Raven gets nervous as Hiei gets closer to her, his eyes staring at her. His hand extends to hold the side of her face. He gets closer, and closer; those eyes staring. His chin lifts to bring his mouth closer. Ravens eyes get big. They are almost touching. Raven can hear Hiei's breath. And then he closes in and starts…licking one of Raven's temples. Raven looks in confused shock then spots that her hand which wiped her brow wiped more than just sweat.*

Raven: And my friends thought I was creepy. ~-~

Hiei: *licking pauses* Do you have a problem with it? *resumes licking*

Raven: No, go ahead and suck me dry, vampire.

Hiei: *almost laughing* hn. *done licking* There. The cut probably came from that fool while I was casting the Mortal Flame. *stands up*

Raven: *rising and dusting knees off* I think I need to meditate.

Hiei: Go ahead. I'll go rescue Kurama in the meantime. *walks down the hall*

*Despite meditational needs, Raven follows Hiei. They pass many doors as they turn left and right through the maze.*

Raven: (thinking: I need to be there to save Kurama, I'm the one that got him into this. I can't let Hiei go off on his own, what if he ends up in the same predicament as before? Kurama was really nice to me, but Hiei…Hiei accepts my dark side…I wonder if Kurama would…and would Kurama really try to erase my memory? Hiei wouldn't…Ack! Why am I thinking like this? Hiei said he doesn't have girlfriends…but when he…) *raises hand to temple for a moment, recalling the touch of his tongue* (thinking: And just now he sounded almost gentle telling me that I could take the time to meditate. Am I going to save Kurama…or to protect Hiei? I really need some time to think things through, my emotions are screaming to be let out. I need to keep them under control.)

*Hiei and Raven stop in front of a door with a hanging sign with kanji scribbled on it. Subtitles pop up saying "Not the master's chambers"*

Raven: That's not suspicious.

Hiei: Kurama is just inside…along with Him.

Raven: *barely audible* Kurama…

To Be Continued…

* * *

_AN: Fanart of Hiei and Raven taking care of their wounds AND a POLL on who Raven likes the most at this point linked in my profile_


	11. Chapter 11

*Compilation of clips from all the previous parts of the story flash on the screen during opening narration* It's been a long fight to the epic confusion, er conclusion of an innocent hand at matchmaking turned total disaster. Kurama and Raven were doing well on a mission that was fake but turned real even though they did not know the mission they were one was originally only made up to get them to go on a date without them realizing they were on a date. In their quest for an answer they found the Tower of Terror in which they were separated. Kurama may have been captured, but Hiei is determined to free Kurama and exact his revenge on the Mastermind (for forcing him to listen to happy singing marionettes) come what may. The trials have been many, when at last Raven and Hiei arrive at the desired door.

Title "Master of the Marionettes: Part 2" Flashes on the screen

ZEROED IN ON A MONITOR FOLLOWING HIEI'S AND RAVEN'S ACTIONS  
*Ominous music plays in the background. A shadow stands up.*

Sally Sue's Voice: The time has come.

*The shadow glides over monitor and leaves.*

OUTSIDE A SINISTER LOOKING DOOR  
*Raven looks longingly and hopefully at the door. Hiei puts his hand on the doorknob. He glances at Raven for a moment before turning the knob and throwing the door open. The room is silent but in front of them stands a slanted table facing a dark screen with Kurama bound to the table. Raven and Hiei approach the table. Kurama turns his head and sees them.*

Kurama: Glad you could make it.

*Raven starts unlatching the straps which are holding Kurama down. Hiei stands back, hands in his pockets, scanning the room.*

Raven: Are you okay?

Kurama: Well enough, thank you.

Raven: What happened?

Kurama: Well, you've seen how the tower can do strange things. *freed from table* You go where it wants you to go and apparently it wanted me to end up here.

Raven: Wait, how did you kno-*follows Kurama's pointing finger to the giant monitor that is turned off* You don't mean you saw all of that… *(inner) face flushes (so only audience sees true reaction)* O~O

Kurama: So Hiei, you must elaborate how you got caught.

Hiei: Hn. *averts eyes* Those stupid puppets kept coming back each time I destroyed them! And every time I was only more caught in their appalling web of chains and shakles . WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM

*A pair of eyes twinkle from the shadows.*

Sinister Voice: *small sinister laugh* My, my. That was a fun game wasn't it? You have been wanting to meet me, and now you have earned your reward *emerges from the shadows* Tada!!! Puck is here!

Everyone: Puck?!?! O.o???

Sally Sue: *pops out of nowhere* Yes Puck. A fairy sprite from the series Gargoyles; known for stirring things up and witting people into traps…all for the sake of his enjoyment.

Yangus: *tiptoe side shock step* Cor Blimey!

Sally Sue: Nice effect Puck, but Video Game characters do not have a place here *pulls out a control panel and pushes a button that makes Yangus fizzles out*

Puck: Oh come now, I thought you would have really enjoyed that one.

Sally Sue: I suggest you nullify the territory power here, the game is up. We'll discuss charges back at headquarters.

Puck: Charges? You shouldn't put any charges against me. After all I have done for you. I haven't even had a chance yet to reveal my master scheme to everybody.

Raven: I am curious to hear.

Hiei: Talk quickly before I kill you.

Puck: Tut tut. Some of you have no sense of humor. You see it all started with a dating agency.

Kurama: Dating Agency?

Sally Sue: *sweatdrop* Just stick to the subject.

Puck: But that is the subject. To cover up a date to get two characters to agree to with it, an elaborate scheme was thought up. "Dating Service" was disguised as "Department of Spies" and a case of a missing character was the mission. Sounding familiar?

*Raven and Kurama turn to Sally Sue.*

Sally Sue: ^^; Eh, well…things were working out, you two were enjoying it… . until the little short-stop came in

Puck: Poor little Puck here could not stand seeing Sally Sue make a liar of herself. So I took the liberty of involving Ditz. Managing to wrap Hiei into the equation was, say, the expense fee to twist things up for enjoyment.

Hiei: This was anything but fun.

Puck: *face close to Hiei* But think of what you gained *rolls eyes towards Raven*

Raven: *does not see Puck's hint* That's right Ditz is here, but where has he gone?

Ditz: I'm right here. *emerges from the shadows* I agreed to this because I was tired of playing the minor character. Only appearing in one episode, and being picked on by my co-aliens. I wanted a bigger role! I wanted to be a star! It was so cool to be those other characters with their strengths and special powers!!! *diabolical laughter* *pause* …uh Puck, I'm hungry, I want my Urk-Burgles...

Puck: Well there you have it. Some of you have too much time on your hands if you've been coming up with pairing schemes or carrying them out. Come now Alexander, *pulls a baby out of Ditz* we'll just be on our way now that we have completed another magical lesson. *float back into the shadows and fade out* Oberon would be proud of you…

*moment's silence*

Hiei: Ugh. So he's just going to get away with toying with us like that?

Kurama: Calm down Hiei, I knew we weren't going to be any mortal danger…

Hiei: You weren't sent to places that stripped you of your power!

Kurama: I would have gladly switched… *looks forlornly at Raven*

Raven: *to Sally Sue* Why did you set this whole thing up?

Sally Sue: ^^;;; Well, after seeing how Malchior messed with your emotions, I really wanted you to meet a gentleman that truly would respect you instead of use you…

Ditz: *gaining consciousness* uhhhhhhhhhh…………What about my Urk-Burgles?

Sally Sue: *in a motherly tone* They are all on Feeblebrox back in your original cartoon. Now run along like a good little alien.

*Ditz scurries away. *

Raven: *slight blush and adverted eyes* Thank you, but why did you cover it up?

Sally Sue: I honestly couldn't picture either of you agreeing to go on a blind date. *pause* And besides, fighting evil is a shared favorite hobby for you. *shifts into thinking pose, tapping side of face* I suppose I really should thank Puck, things did get exciting after his involvement. Grrr…I'd hate to admit it though, the jerk. Although, Raven, it did leave you with two fine suitors.

*Everyone else in the room blushes at such a bold statement.*

Raven: Excuse me. I really need to meditate on all of this… *leaves the room*

Hiei: Well if this is all done and I can go, I have better things to do… *leaves the room*

*Sally Sue and Kurama stand in the room in silence for a moment. Sally Sue ponders what to do with this golden opportunity of being left alone with Kurama while Kurama looks down in disappointment until recalling the issuing of the mission.*

Kurama: What about the pradingoms? I presume that offer was fake, along with the case?

Sally Sue: ^^; Don't worry, I'll have a shipment sent out to each of you for your troubles; they'll be disguised in pocky boxes so the other toons won't steal them.

Kurama: Sounds good as long as the fangirls don't raid my mailbox again…

Sally Sue: …Soooooo…do you want to play a round of hide and seek? Or mother may-I?

Kurama: O.O;;; Are you one of those crazy stalker fangirls???

Sally Sue: *laughing* Oh-ho-ho no, I was…Oh wait, but you're not suppose to know that, hm… {Side note: Sally Sue created the character Leilani for her mission to YYH, but that is another story titled Angelic Rose} (thinking: He's not suppose to know I was Leilani, but technically we are in his cartoon right now so I could change into that form but…no, NO! Must refrain! Must Refrain!)

Kurama: um... *sweatdrop*

Girl's Voice: *screaming* KURAMA!!!

Kurama: O_O Oh no!

Sally Sue: o.O? What now?

Kagome: *storms into the room* KURAMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Kurama: Well, you see…I was…and then …

Kagome: SIT BOY! *Kurama glomps the ground as Yoko ears and tail pop out* I WAS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE MOVIES FOREVER!!! WE MISSED THE FIRST SHOWING OF "FORBIDDEN HONEY" AND NOW ALL MY FRIENDS HAVE SEEN IT EXCEPT ME! *pulls Kurama up by a Yoko ear* I TOOK SOME TIME OUT OF MY AGENDA OF SCHOOL AND FEUDAL ERA JAPAN-I WOULD EXPECT YOU TO SHOW THE SAME COURTESY! *throws Kurama on the ground* SITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!

Sally Sue: *evil glimmer in eye as head turns to face Kagome* And just what do you think you are doing? Do you realize what Kurama has just been through? He has lent his irreplaceable skills to help the Cartoon Cops solve a very important mission and has even survived being a PoW!

Kagome: *kneels down to look at Kurama in the face* Is that true?

Sally Sue: *on communication device* Hey HQ, we've got a severe case of cartoon abuse here. I may need backup if she gets hostile, I'll bring her down for charges…and then we can throw her in the slammer!

Bob's Voice: I don't think your position is liable. I've been watching the whole thing; she's the same way to Inuyasha.

Sally Sue: But, but…this is Kurama she's being mean too! She must have slipped one of those demon soul binding necklaces on him!

Bob's Voice: She's just being true to her cha…

Kurama: *getting up* That voice…

Sally Sue: *scrambles to hide communication device behind back* …eh ^^; Pay no attention to the man in the communication device ^^;;; heh heh heh *ahem* Well, if the Force isn't on my side, then I'll just have to resort to plan B! *pulls out a control remote* Kagome! For hurting Kurama, you must now feel the wrath of the fangirls!!! *pushes a button*

*Streams of fangirls pour in through the door and flood around Kagome, sweeping her away (who knows where to-the room only has one door yet the room is not feeling any more crowded as more girls come. Kurama stands up and brushes self off.*

Kurama: That really wasn't necessary. I must be off. I'll await my payment of pradingoms. *disappears into the shadowy corner and leaves under a masked presence*

Sally Sue: *sigh* So much for a serious happy match-making ending . *watches the river of fangirls still streaming through the room*

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
